Curtain Call
by JTRN08
Summary: My take on how the series will end.
1. Chapter 1

**My little take on how I think the series might end. It's a two parter, I'll try to have the second part up soon.**

* * *

Sam stood in one the edge of the abandoned warehouse, staring at the awful carnage before him. He knew, but still wondered, how the hell he ended up here, angels and demons dead at his feet. His brother also lay dead right behind him, killed by Sam himself and Sam knew that Castiel was not far away, dead by Dean's own hands. Everything had just gotten so far out of hand, Sam wanted to hang his head and cry.

Sam had honestly thought they had succeeded in saving Dean all those months ago, turned him back human after the Mark had made him a demon. Honestly, he should have seen the signs. They way Dean killed monsters with a little too much glee, the way he was willing to allow humans, innocent people, to be killed if they came close to getting in his way. But Sam had just pushed those doubts away, dismissing them as remnants of what Dean had gone through. The process of "curing" Dean had burned the Mark off him, but his soul apparently remained blackened by it.

It wasn't truly until about a week ago, when he noticed the telltale signs, ones he couldn't ignore anymore. The persistent scent of sulfur in the Bunker, or Dean's unexplained disappearances at night or worse yet; the sudden appearances somewhere when Sam could have sworn Dean had not been there a minute ago. One thing led to another and the next thing Sam knew, he was watching Dean lead an army of demons against humanity. And when angels stepped in, Dean had killed them in droves, too.

Castiel had thought he could get through to Dean and confronted him. The two had fought for a long time, neither tiring although from what small amount of the fight he saw, Sam could tell that it was killing Cas to have to fight his closest friend. Sam had been busy fighting off Dean's demons and had only gotten to them at the end of the fight, only minutes before Dean ran Cas through with his own blade. In the end, Dean had won. The explosion of white light seemed to do nothing to slow down or hinder Dean in any way.

The brother in Sam wanted to try reasoning with Dean, but knew it would be in vain. Their earlier conversations had not ended well, usually with Sam knocked unconscious and Dean gone by the time he awoke. Sam still remembered the last time he'd confronted his brother in the Bunker.

* * *

"_Dean, just stop, this isn't you!" Sam pleaded, trying to stop his brother from leaving the Bunker in search of things to kill._

"_Really? What do you think I've been training for my whole life, Sammy?" Dean sneered in reply. "Dad wanted a perfect little soldier, he never even realized he was creating the greatest leader demon-kind would ever know!"_

"_You know that isn't true Dean! Dad would be rolling over in his grave if he knew what you'd become." Sam had known it would be a low blow, but he had to try._

"_Well, then it's a good thing Dad doesn't have a grave then, huh?" Dean said, throwing his fist out to connect with Sam's temple._

* * *

Instead of trying to reason, after watching Dean kill his friend, Sam turned and ran from the room. He was hoping to lead his brother straight into the devils trap painted at the end of the hallway. Dean had avoided it when the fighting started, instead sneaking in a back door and cornering Castiel in a storeroom. Luckily for Sam, Dean took the bait, following him and shouting threats and obscenities after him.

"You really think running will work this time Sam?" Dean had called, following close behind. "All you ever do is run away, why don't you turn around and fight me you whiny little bitch!"

So Sam did just that; after passing through the trap and getting a safe distance away, he turned and took a fighting stance. Dean charged forward, prepared to end Sam's life but was practically thrown backwards when he hit the edge of the trap. He had glared up at the paint on the ceiling.

"You really think a simple devils trap will hold _me_?" Dean growled; his eyes black, face and body covered with blood.

"You're not a Knight anymore Dean, you're just an average demon now." Sam said, pointing to the mangled scar on Dean's arm. "You can't break this one."

Sam stepped forward then, standing right at the edge. He looked into Dean's face, his own filled with sorrow for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Dean" Sam said, pulling the demon knife from his back pocket. "But this has to stop, all of this."

"You think you're gonna kill me? Well, that's rich! You forget, I'm still me, Sam! I'm still Dean!" Dean yelled. "You think you can kill your own brother?"

Sam had flinched at that comment, remembering the first Dean had said it to him, on his back and in pain from the shotgun shell of rock salt to the chest Sam had shot him with.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said, striding forward, prepared to give the final blow. Dean had fought him for a few minutes, but there's only so far a demon can go inside a trap and the fight didn't last long. Dean had gasped when the knife struck him in the stomach, lightening flashing in his veins as the demon side of him died, the human side gone long before.

Sam shuddered remembering how he had gotten here, so caught up in the memories of the last few hours that he never noticed the flutter of wings behind him. He jumped when he heard a voice from his past.

"Hiya Sammy!"

* * *

**Which mystery characher do you think is gonna show up now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. And yes, its Gabriel. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Hiya Sammy!"_

Sam spun around to face whoever had spoken, shocked to hear that voice after so long.

"Gabriel?!" Sam asked, confused as to how the archangel was there since he had been killed during the apocalypse-that-wasn't.

"What….how are…..what the hell!" Sam sputtered. Had he been able to think properly, he would have lunged at the angel, pinned him to the wall, hold an angel blade to his throat and demand to know what was going on. Sam was staring to wish that this was all one of his tricks, like the 100 days Sam had spent at the mystery spot in Florida. Instead, all Sam could manage to do was stand shell-shocked and sputter.

"Bang up job you've done here, Sam. I'm liking the mass murderer motif." Gabriel said, walking around the small area near where Sam stood away from the majority of the death an destruction.

"How the hell are you alive?" Sam demanded. "You gave us that god awful porno and said you were dead!"

"Hey now, that was some of my best work!" Gabriel scoffed. "Anyway, it seems that dear departed Cassie isn't the only one Dad thought would be useful to bring back to life. I've been hiding since you took down Lucifer. In Canada, so trust me, it wasn't fun!"

"And you decided _now_ was a good time to come out of hiding! What about when the Leviathans tried to take over, or when the Angels fell!" Sam yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gabriel, the only remaining archangel, had stayed hidden while the rest of the world suffered countless times over.

"Eh, you and your brother had the Leviathan thing handled, and I try to avoid my family at all costs. I have heard stories though, rumors of the goings on of heaven. Like how that douche bag Metatron went psychotic, and Gadreel finally managed to make some things right. Good stuff." Gabriel said as he wandered among the bodies of the dead angels in the warehouse. Sam followed close behind, pissed that he wasn't getting any decent answers from the angel who had made his life hell for years. First the mystery spot, then trapping him and Dean in TV land, Sam wanted to kill him now just for spite, but he knew that there had to be some reason Gabriel had come out of hiding after all this time.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"It's the end of the world, Sam. What better time to drop in and say hi?" Gabriel shrugged, looking up at Sam with a smile. A smile that really did nothing more than make Sam even angrier.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Sam demanded again, the nonchalance attitude that Gabriel had angering him. If all Gabriel wanted to do was tease and taunt, then Sam might as well just leave, he didn't want to put up with that right now. Especially after everything that had already happened that day.

"Relax, big boy, I'm here to help." Gabriel said, stopping on the other side of the demon trap that Dean's body lay in. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have thought Gabriel looked sad after seeing the aftermath of the fight.

"Help? Ha, like anything you've done has ever been able to be called 'helpful'" Sam sneered. Gabriel made a mocking face at Sam, but gave no other response to Sam's insult.

"What would you say if I offered to make all this go away?" Gabriel asked instead, gesturing to their surroundings.

"You're an angel, you can't make deals." Sam countered. Not that he would be making a deal anyway, those brought nothing but pain to everyone involved.

"Never said it was deal, Sammy, just an offer to help you fix this, fix all the bad choices you and your brother have made over the last decade." Gabriel said, shrugging like what he was suggesting was nothing more than offering to help someone move a couch.

"First, I can't fix Dean's choices, and he's made plenty of bad ones himself. Second, isn't everything we do pre-planned out by you guys up in heaven!" Sam argued. He couldn't believe that he was still here listening to this crap. He was seriously considering walking away, he'd dealt with enough today.

"The big stuff, maybe. But what about the small choices? Like drinking demon blood. Or walking away instead of working things out with Dean last year." Gabriel responded, slowly walking around the trap to where Sam was standing.

"The point is, Sam, do you think you can do better?" Gabriel asked, bringing two fingers to Sam's forehead.

Suddenly, Sam woke up in his bed. He felt like he was waking from a dream, vague memories all fading away the more he tried to remember them. Something about the apocalypse, angels, demons. It was a very strange dream.

Just then he heard a noise coming from the living room. He grabbed the knife from under his pillow and headed out to find out what the noise was. He walked slowly, keeping his back to the wall. Sam noticed the door open, a window propped in the hallway. As he headed for it, he heard the floor creak and saw a shadow of a person walk past the door to the kitchen. Heading the intruder off, he grabbed him from behind and they fought. Sam had an odd sense of déjà vu, but shrugged it off as he continued to fight. The intruder flipped him on his back then.

"Whoa, easy tiger." The intruder said; his voice so familiar Sam would know if anywhere.

"Dean?"

* * *

**Before you get mad, stop and think for a second. It's the _perfect_ ending for the show! Send it right back to the beginning. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
